


Out of office

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane let her head fall to the desk in horror. Out of the two of them, she’d never thought Will be would the one chastising her for fooling around in the office.





	Out of office

**Author's Note:**

> Yip, you guessed it. More smut. Clearly I’m an unstable sex crazed person. 
> 
> Enjoy, and review!

Diane groaned as Kurt’s body crashed into hers. The pair rocked back into the wall of her office, his large hands curling around her waist tightly as they kissed passionately. Her slim fingers threaded into his hair, holding his mouth over hers as she swiped her tongue along his bottom lip.

“Kurt,” She gasped as he broke away from their kiss, his lips drifting down her throat in hot, wet nips.

“Mmhm?” He replied, his fingers burning through the silk of her shirt as he moved to cover both her breasts and massage them gently. Diane whimpered, her whole body shivering at the sensation, as his thumbs pricked across her covered nipples. His teeth scraped against the flushed skin beneath her ear and Diane giggled breathlessly.

“Kurt,” She repeated in a hot whisper, her eyes shut tightly and her smile wide. Kurt hummed against her neck as her hips rocked into his wildly, feeling him through his jeans. “I want you to do that thing with your tongue,” 

Kurt’s mouth froze against her collarbone, his lips pursing together in a final biting kiss as he pulled back to meet her dazed eyes.

“Here?” He asked with dark eyes and an even darker smirk, the inclination in his voice making her stomach flip. Diane bit her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly and jutting her hips into his. She bounced an eyebrow up; hinting even further. Kurt shook his head in a chuckle, leaning forward and stealing another kiss from her panting lips.

Diane’s blue eyes rolled back in her head as his hands danced down her sides, skimming the outside of her thighs and tugging on the hem of her skirt. His lips left hers breathless as he pulled back, smiling at the pleasurable expression splashed across her face. Her neck was tilted, her head resting against the wall and her hips slowly rocking into his.

Kurt’s large hands curled under her skirt, shoving it up over her hips as he lowered himself to his knees. Diane gasped as she felt his moustache brush against the lacy tops of her hold-ups. His lips nipped at the smooth skin of her inner thigh. His thumbs wrapped around her hips, pulling her into his mouth. He placed a hot kiss over the damp lace covering her, before moving to trace his tongue along her hipbones.

Diane groaned, rocking forward into his advances, her hands slipping into his hair and pulling him impossibly closer. Her mind was clouded with lust, her body desperate for him. Part of her knew this was wrong, asking him to do something so salacious in her office, with nothing but the blinds hiding them from prying eyes. She knew the risk and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to stop; God he made her crazy!

His index fingers slid beneath the dainty lace of her underwear, hooking around it and slowly dragging them down. Diane smiled as the cool office air hit her, revelling in the way Kurt’s hands skated down her stocking clad legs, following the path of her panties.

Once the skimpy material reached her ankles, Kurt carefully lifted on heeled foot then the other, throwing the black lace over his shoulder carelessly. He looked up at her, his hands curving around her thighs and digging his nails into the soft flesh teasingly. 

“You sure?” He asked lowly, making Diane groan. His voice was rich and smooth, like dark chocolate and coffee and did wonderful things to her heartrate. Glancing down with a smirk, her blue eyes met his green. 

“Yes,” She gasped as she felt him blow a hot breath across her sensitive flesh.

“You’ll have to keep quiet,” He warned with a dirty look and Diane bit into her bottom lip, her eyes meeting his challengingly.

“Make me scream, Cowboy.” She whispered, reveling in his growl of approval. Kurt didn’t need to be told twice, his mouth moved back to her hip bone, placing a few delicate kisses there before moving even lower.

Diane whimpered as his lips finally touched her, ghosting over her in the most intimate way. His hand curved around her thigh, pulling it up and hanging it over his shoulder. His free hand grasped her opposing hip tightly, his thumb pressing into her pale skin and no doubt leaving a prolific bruise.

“Ohh,” She hummed as her body jutted toward his mouth, her hands in his hair tugging it almost painfully as she begged wordlessly for more. 

Kurt’s eyes darted upward, watching as her chest heaved with each flick of his tongue. A hand fell from his hair to his shoulder, helping her balance as he made her knees weaker and weaker.

Arching her back slightly, she widened her stance as much as possible, opening herself to the relentless assault of his lips. Kurt smiled as a series of curses fell from her mouth, his grin widening as he moved two digits to her entrance; just teasing her with the promise of more.

“Kurt,” She begged, her fingers tugging roughly on his hair, her body demanding he give her more. 

Gently Kurt inserted a finger, dipping just the tip inside her and making Diane whimper. She pushed down wanting more of him, but her husband pulled away, his fingers disappearing and mouth leaving her as a punishment.

“My rules,” He said darkly as her eyes shot open and glared down at him. “We go slow,” He announced and Diane was too far gone to do anything more than nod in agreement. Kurt smiled and reinserted his digits; deeper this time, pumping slowly as he watched her sink into the pleasure once again. Diane began rocking into him, her hips shifting; trying to speed up his thrusts.

Kurt shook his head, stilling his hand and looking up to her. Diane groaned as Kurt turned his head biting into the soft skin of her upper thigh that rested atop his shoulder. 

“Please,” She whined, and Kurt grinned against her leg, opening his mouth and leaving a bruising kiss just before the crease where her leg ended. She shivered and rolled her hips forward. 

Kurt gave in, turning his lips back to her delicate flesh and pressing tightly against her. His fingers curled within her hitting her just right and Diane’s hand tightened in his hair.

“There, God, Kurt there, just like that!”

Kurt moaned; twirling his tongue against her clit in a movement he knew she loved. Diane gasped, her voice catching in her throat as he repeated the action.

He pushed his fingers into her over and over, hitting her just right as he tongued her relentlessly. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She squeaked, her voice getting louder and louder as her body began to quake. His hand gripped her thigh, holding it wider as he licked and sucked her breathless.

Diane could feel him smiling against her wet flesh, rocking his digits into her and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The bristles of his moustache tickled her, making her hips waver, jerking awkwardly as she sought out her release.

“Yes Kurt, yes, please, please!” Her voice was shrill and desperate as Kurt worked her harder, his ministrations blinding her with pleasure.

With one last practised move, her body bowed, tilting into his embrace as she screamed. Her orgasm hit and she shivered, her body jutting into his mouth and fingers as he prolonged her pleasure. With a few more waves, Kurt pulled back, slipping her fingers from within her and staring up at his wife.

Her chest was heaving rapidly, her eyes screwed shut as her mouth hung open; panting deeply. Kurt slowly rose from his knees, standing to his full height as his hands pushed her skirt back down.

Diane blinked her eyes open after a long moment, still breathless as she met his smug smile. Gulping, she leant forward and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned, deepening the embrace.

Smiling when they broke apart, Diane’s head fell back to the wall, her smile wide and dreamy.

“I love that,” She said happily, her hands cupping his face, thumbs softly caressing his stubbled cheeks. Kurt chuckled lowly.

“I know you do,” He replied with a pointed look, his own hands curling around her trim waist. “So does your firm now,” He teased and Diane’s eyes widened.

“I was that loud?” She asked in horror, her expression aghast. Kurt grinned, tucking a curl around her ear and pressing a hot kiss on the soft skin beneath it. 

“Oh yeah,” He murmured sexily, tugging on the lobe of her ear with his teeth.

Diane whined both at the sensation and his words. When she’d asked him to make her scream, she’d been oh-so sure she could keep her voice down. 

Kurt continued to place kisses down her throat, leaving long, lazy strokes on her skin. Her arms looped around his shoulders pulling him closer and relaxing into his embrace. Her shame disappearing with each of his kisses. 

“I have to go,” He said after a few more kisses and Diane pushed him backward with a frown. 

“What?”

“I’m testifying in,” He turned his arm and checked the time. “20 minutes.” Diane sighed mournfully, pulling his mouth back to hers roughly.

“What about this?” She smiled, her hand sneaking between them to grasp him. Kurt’s eyes fell closed and he dropped his forehead to hers.

“I wish,” He groaned sadly, covering her hand and slowly pulling her off. “Later,” Diane smiled up at him. 

“You’re a very good man,” She grinned widely, and Kurt ducked down, smiling bashfully. Diane’s fingers tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. “And I’m gonna show you that tonight.” 

Kurt’s eyebrows bounced up in amusement, dipping to kiss her one last time. Stepping back, he traced his hands down her body, rectifying slightly her clothes before walking backward, his eyes never leaving her grin.

“I’ll hold you to that,” He smirked spinning on his heel and throwing her a wink over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle.

“Hold me to anything you like,” She threw back flirtatiously, and Kurt chuckled. 

“Thank you for lunch, Miss Lockhart,” He replied as he exited the room, making Diane’s blue eyes widen comically. Gulping and tucking her hair behind her ears, she walked shakily to her seat.

A low murmur caught her attention and she looked up to see Kurt and Will greeted each other through her open door. The men parted after a few moments and Diane hoped Will hadn’t heard Kurt’s remark about lunch, his tone alone would surely have given them away.

“Hey!” Will smiled, walking into her office, twirling a pen in his fingers. “You had lunch with Kurt?” He smiled kindly and Diane felt her cheeks colour.

“Oh, uh, yeah. We did.” She stumbled, smiling too widely.

“That’s nice,” Will replied earnestly, walking over to lean against the side of her sofa. “Our depo with Collins has been moved to tomorrow, Alicia thinks they’re stalling.” He added with a shrug.

“Oh,” Diane commented surprised. “Well that’s good,” Will nodded happily, clearly ignorant to her discomfort.

“Just wanted to let you know! Maybe we can both get out of here at a decent hour tonight.” He joked, and Diane smiled relaxing slightly as she nodded.

“Maybe,” Will chuckled in agreement and spun on his heel, turning to leave the office as Diane moved her focus to the documents littering her desk. His footfalls stopped abruptly though, as he glanced to the floor; cocking his head curiously.

“Oh, Diane?” He called back to her in an amused tone, bending down to scoop something up. Diane’s head lifted as she put on her glasses, squinting to see what was in his hand. Her partner walked back to her desk, his pen held out in front of him with something black hanging loosely off it.

Diane frowned, still trying to make out the dark item. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she paled, her mouth falling open in horror.

Will shot her a knowing smirk as he let the material of her panties slip off his pen and onto the desk in front of her. Diane whimpered audibly in embarrassment. 

“Next time,” He smirked, and Diane wished the ground would swallow her whole. “keep it out of the office.” He finished with a laugh, turning and skipping out of the room, his smugness radiating off him.

Diane let her head fall to the desk in horror. Out of the two of them, she’d never thought Will be would the one chastising her for fooling around in the office. And from the smirk on his face, she just knew, he wasn’t about to forget it for and long, long time.


End file.
